


why don't you figure my heart out?

by betweenjicheol_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenjicheol_mod/pseuds/betweenjicheol_mod
Summary: Jihoon regrets not practicing Jeonghan’s socializing lessons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> post for: baeseungcheol @ AFF and vernunibusheo @ tumblr
> 
> a/n: based on the prompts Adronitis (frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone), Apodyopsis (the act of mentally undressing someone), and Mozzafiato (breathtaking, majestic. Literally to chop off one’s breath).  
> 11 000~ words full of cheese. A very little error checking happened. This is my first time writing for Jicheol and I had lots of fun! I hope you guys liked it! <3

People rushing here and there, shouting over the noise coming from the stage, trying to get everything in place, clothe racks being pushed to the side, and last checking of the sounds and lighting, everything is set. The show is ready to go. Jihoon hurriedly ran to the dressing room, weaving his way through the staff successfully and opened the door, he saw his best friend, Jeonghan working on Vernon’s make-up.  
“You have ten minutes.” Jeonghan said as Jihoon lays the make-up he needs on the table.  
“Where is he?” Jihoon asked when he saw the chair behind him empty.  
Jeonghan groaned and stomped his way out. Jihoon heard him shout the name Seungcheol and came back marching in with the said guy in tow. Jeonghan returned to Vernon without saying any word.  
“Hey.” Seungcheol greeted and sat on the chair.  
Jihoon hummed and started putting on the foundation on Seungcheol’s face. He can feel the latter looking at him through the mirror and yet he ignored it. It’s always like this, Seungcheol staring at him and him keeping his mouth pursed. He’s not good at talking, sometimes, when Seungcheol talks, he would only hum in response, pretending to listen. It’s not their first meeting, they met dozens of times before, and yet, he never got used to talking to him until Seungcheol just suddenly stopped trying and chose to stare at him. Their conversations are kept to ‘hey’ and ‘thanks’.  
Before ten minutes is up, Jihoon finished Seungcheol’s make-up. He starts to put his stuff in their respective pouches and back to his bag, ready to leave. The noise is starting to pick up; he feels the need to leave soon. Seungcheol is still behind him although one of the staff already called them to the backstage, Vernon, and the two other guys are already gone, Jeonghan is nowhere to be found also. Jihoon looked up through the mirror and saw Seungcheol looking at him.  
“When will you ever talk to me?” Seungcheol asked finally, surprising Jihoon.  
Jihoon has no idea of what to answer, “I’m sorry.” He said in an attempt to fill the awkward space.  
“Do you hate me?”  
The question made Jihoon turn around to face Seungcheol properly. _Do I hate him?_ “Why would I hate you?”  
“But you’re not talking. You always go _hmm, hmm, hmm_. What am I supposed to say to that?” Seungcheol asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“Why should it matter? I’m just here to fix you up.” Jihoon replied. He cringed the last minute when he realized what he said.  
“I’m just trying to be friends. I guess you’re not interested.” Seungcheol said with a defeated smile and left the room, leaving Jihoon alone.  
Jihoon collapsed on the chair where Seungcheol was seating. He sounded like a total snob, something he’s trying not to be, because he is not, he’s just bad at words and he’s getting worse as days go by. Jeonghan tried tutoring him about human interaction and yet his brain only picks people he wants to talk to. He’s in good talking terms with Mingyu, Wonwoo and Vernon, but Seungcheol, he really just don’t feel comfortable around him. Jeonghan already suspected him liking Seungcheol but refuted it before he can say it out loud.  
“You’re still here?” Jeonghan asked in surprise, snapping Jihoon back to reality.  
Jihoon stood up and picked his up his messenger bag, “My legs felt numb after running here and ten minutes of standing.”  
An apologetic smile appeared on Jeonghan’s face, “I’m sorry for calling you here suddenly. I can’t finish all of them by myself with the staff hurrying me to finish.” He explained, “Thank you. I can’t live without you.”  
Jihoon snorted, “I deserve a payment.”  
“Yes, yes it’ll appear on your salary.” Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes.  
“Great, then I’m going. Bye.”  
Jeonghan pouted, “You joy kill. We’ll eat out later, Mingyu’s treat. Everyone’s there.”  
“I’m tired.” Jihoon said.  
“You always are.” Jeonghan sighed, “Bye.”  
Jihoon momentarily forgot about his conversation with Seungcheol but it came back when he started walking out of the venue and into the quiet night street. He tried focusing to the music blasting through his earphones but it keeps flashing back again and again. He felt embarrassed and stupid. He thought of apologizing but he knows that he can’t do it, he also thought of trying to really talk to Seungcheol but talking is already out of the option. Jihoon grunted as the embarrassment continues to eat him, causing some pedestrians to look at him weirdly. He halted a taxi reluctantly just to avoid more people looking at him and so he can meet with his beloved bed as soon as possible.  
There’s no use dwelling in it. Jihoon knows that if he asked Jeonghan’s advice it will be talking to Seungcheol, which is the most effective and yet the hardest choice of all, so he crossed Jeonghan out and he chose to message Mingyu instead.  
_Jihoon:  Yo Minggu  
Minggu:  Jihoonie!  
Jihoon: Ew. Don’t call me that.  
Minggu: But you call me Minggu. So unfair.  
Jihoon: I have a problem.  
Minggu: Did you just change the topic? :o  
Minggu: Anyway, why are you going home so early? I thought samgyeopsal is life? :(  
Jihoon: I have a problem, minggu. Yes I did.  
Jihoon: Sorry, I’m tired. Maybe next time?  
Minggu: Fine. What is it?  
Minggu: You’re not invited next time!  
Jihoon: I think I ruined my social life.  
Jihoon: Suit yourself.  
Minggu: Eh, you’re bad at it but why did you your ruin it? You’re hopeless.  
Minggu: I’m just kidding! You know I love you :(  
Jihoon: I know that already! But help me out?  
Jihoon: I love you too.  
Minggu: Anything for my jihoonie  <3  
Minggu: HAHAHA someone just got jealous!_  
Seungcheol’s frowning face suddenly appeared causing Jihoon to shriek and throw his phone away as if it’s on fire. The taxi driver looked at him through the mirror with an eyebrow raised.  
“I’m sorry about that.” Jihoon said with a bashful smile, “My friend just sent me a scary photo.” _It really is._  
The taxi driver nodded in understanding and focused his eyes back on the road. Jihoon sighed and picked up his phone. He’ll reply later or maybe not at all. He chose to focus out of the window and watch the lights blur as the taxi moves.

Jihoon didn’t reply to Mingyu’s message because he chose his bed to sleep to shut down his thoughts. He forgot that Seungcheol and the other guys have another schedule the next day, meaning they’ll be the first faces he’ll see in the morning.  
Jihoon took his breakfast and shower leisurely, hoping to slow down the time, to delay his meeting with Seungcheol. He took the bus to the salon and surely enough, the boys are already there, eating before they get styled. He greeted them, he made sure that he don’t meet eyes with Seungcheol and went straight to the back room to put his stuff down. Jihoon went back out and saw Jeonghan starting on Seungcheol’s make-up, surprising him since Jeonghan always starts with Mingyu.  
“Jihoonie!” Mingyu called with a grin, already seated on a chair in front of the mirror.  
Jihoon made a face and smacked the latter at the back of his head, “I told you not to call me that.”  
“I like pissing you off.” He replied with a cheeky grin.  
“Really? Your choice of amusement disturbs me.” Jihoon commented and picked up the foundation and sponge.  
“Hey, why didn’t you reply last night?”  
“I’m sorry. I fell asleep.”  
 “So, what’s the problem then?” Mingyu asked, looking at him through the mirror.  
“I got kind of mean, unintentionally. What do you think I should do?”  
“What did you say?”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Jihoon grunted, looking at Seungcheol’s way to check if he’s listening.  
“It does. How can I give you a proper advice?” Mingyu retorted.  
Jihoon sighed, “Well, he said I only hum when he talks and I asked him ‘why does it matter?’ he said he just want to be friends.” He said as softly and fast as he can.  
“You sounded like an asshole.”  
“I know.”  
“You know what you should do?”  
“Apologize?”  
“Exactly.”  
Jihoon sighed. He already knows the answer but he still prayed that it will be different if he asked Mingyu. But voila, it’s not.  
“You know I’m bad at it.” he replied.  
“I’m the best wingman alive, trust me.” Mingyu said with a grin, “Who is it anyway?”  
Jihoon sighed, knowing that there’s no way out with Mingyu. He gestured over at Seungcheol and the latter raised an eyebrow.  
“Ah, him. Wait a sec.” Mingyu cleared his throat, “Hey, Seungcheol hyung!”  
Jihoon just started plucking Mingyu’s eyebrow hair and he retaliated with plucking two strands in one, harsh pull. Mingyu cried in pain, a hand flying over the affected eyebrow, and glared at Jihoon who is laughing hysterically.  
“Your choice of amusement disturbs me.” Mingyu repeated.  
“I’m sorry but you’re being an asshole.” Jihoon said and wiped the tears that formed on his eyes, “Don’t do that, goddammit.”  
Mingyu pouted, “Fine. But don’t take this long, ok?”  
Jihoon nodded with a sigh, “I’ll try.”  
   
   
Jihoon did not try at all, much to Mingyu’s chagrin. All he did was to avoid Seungcheol in every way possible. He arrives at the salon early so he can pick who he’ll work on first. He feels bad for not telling his best friend, Jeonghan, but he also feels embarrassed to tell him about it, so he chose to wait for the events to subside. Jihoon did notice that his actions are affecting Seungcheol, too. He knows this and yet he is still not doing anything.  
_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Jihoon and Jeonghan are called to do their make-up once again for a mini concert. Jihoon heard that there will be an after party. He tried not to go, but Jeonghan threatened him with a salary cut and Mingyu locking him up with Seungcheol in the same room. Left with no choice, Jihoon packed up his make-up kit and went.  
After the concert, they headed to a nearby bar that the performers rented. Many people are invited, known faces in the showbiz industry are found in the party. It’s even published in a news site with a group photo of them courtesy of Mingyu’s Instragam post. This fact, however, did not thrill Jihoon at all. He hates parties. He hates too much people. He hates loud music. He feels suffocated. But above it all, he loves the free alcohol, _so fuck it all_. Jihoon grabbed two glasses of whisky from a passing waiter and searches for an empty booth. But there is none. Great.  
“Jihoon!” called a voice that Jihoon dreads to hear.  
Jihoon turned with the realest smile he can muster, “Hey, Raina noona.” He greeted.  
“Oh, you cutie! I missed you!” Raina said and proceeded to pinch both of his cheeks.  
He doesn’t hate Raina, really, but she likes to treat him like a twelve year old and call him anything related to cute as much as she can. Whenever she’s in a close proximity, she would pinch his cheeks or hug him or poke him. It’s really annoying. _This night is going in all the wrong places._  
“I missed you too.” Jihoon replied.  
“Raina noona?” called another voice from behind Jihoon causing his heart to race fast. _Oh please kill me now._  
“S.coups!” Raina exclaimed with excitement, her attention fully focused on the newcomer, “You sounded great earlier!”  
Seungcheol smiled, “Thanks, noona. I’m glad to see you. Anyway, Jeonghan is searching for Jihoon—“  
“Me?” Jihoon asked in surprise.  
 “—So…will you excuse us?” Seungcheol asked politely.  
“Go ahead. Nice to see the both of you!” Raina said with a last ruffle on Jihoon’s hair and disappeared in the crowd.  
Jihoon feels relieved that Raina is finally gone but he also feels awkward. He looked at Seungcheol and tried to speak without sounding stupid.  
“Uhm, where’s Jeonghan?”  
“I lied. He wasn’t calling you.” Seungcheol replied, “You’re too nice, you know. You should’ve made an excuse or something.” He added and started to walk away.  
Jihoon flushed in embarrassment, “W-wait!” he called causing the latter to stop, “Thank you.” He said in almost inaudible voice and walked over him, “Whisky?” he offered.  
Seungcheol accepted the drink with a smile, “Thanks.”  
They stood in the middle of the crowd in silence as they drink their whisky. Jihoon doesn’t know what to do; he thought of leaving Seungcheol but the latter isn’t leaving yet. He sighed. It feels like God has finally given him a chance to grow a dick. _Of course._ It’s now or never. He always chose the latter, but the chance finally came; the change is _now._  
“Hey, Seungcheol?” Jihoon called as he looks at the said man tentatively. Seungcheol looked at him and he mentally flinched.  
“I’m really sorry about…before.” He said.  
Jihoon suddenly felt light, now that he finally got it out of his chest, now that he finally said it. But it suddenly disappeared when Seungcheol only stared at him.  
“Look, I know I was rude—I’m rude for acting that way with you so I totally understand if you’re mad at me.” Jihoon backed up quickly and took a sip of his whisky.  
“I’m not mad at you.” Seungcheol said causing the latter to choke on his drink.  
Jihoon wiped his mouth, “W-what?”  
“I’m not mad. I just figured that you really do hate me.”  
“I don’t hate you!” Jihoon defended with a loud voice causing some people to look at him, “I never hated you.” He said, quietly this time, “I just feel awkward.”  
“But you’re cool when you’re talking with the other guys.” Seungcheol said.  
Jihoon cringed, “I-I feel comfortable the first time I talked to them.” he said and he knows it’s not the right thing to say but it was too late.  
Seungcheol smiled causing Jihoon to feel guiltier, “You know what? I get it. You probably read the news about me seeing different girls, always passed out drunk in a bar and caught smoking but I’m telling you, it all only happened once. Except the last one, I don’t smoke.”  
Jihoon wants to disappear right then and there. He doesn’t even know those news, even if he did, he’ll never believe them. They’re just the typical showbiz news people likes to hear anyway. He didn’t know that he’s acting like a judgmental snob; the thing he’s avoiding the most. He felt lost in his spot as he tries to think of what to say but suddenly, Seungcheol is leaving.  
“ _Wait!_ I don’t believe those, ok?” Jihoon said desperately, he felt like he’s losing a game, “Give me a chance?”  
Seungcheol turned around to face him, a surprised expression on his face. _Yes, face the epitome of awkward, Seungcheol._  
“I’m going to grab a bottle of Jack, want to drink?” Jihoon asked uncertainly.  
Seungcheol nodded and Jihoon started walking to the bar and bought a bottle of Jack Daniels before leading the way upstairs, to an empty floor with broken window glasses, the cool night air filling the dark room. He switched on the lights and places the bottle and glasses on a rickety table. Jihoon looked back and saw Seungcheol looking around in wonder.  
“I just found this place when I went to the CR earlier.” Jihoon said, catching Seungcheol’s attention, “Is it ok if we drink here? It’s hard to talk normally downstairs.”  
“You’re talking to me.” Seungcheol said in disbelief, “This is the first time.“  
Jihoon filled a glass with the liquor and handed it to Seungcheol, “I’m really sorry for being a snob. I never meant it, I swear.” He said and filled his own, “I don’t really know how to talk to you. You seem to be different. I’ve never talked to people like you before.”  
“What do you think I was?” Seungcheol asked.  
“I don’t know. I just feel really awkward with you.”  
_Lies._   Jihoon definitely knows what he thinks Seungcheol is. The moment he stepped in the salon months ago, Jihoon knew that he will not deal with him. The aura that Seungcheol, or S.coups as he was first introduced, gives off is something that ticks Jihoon off. He’s loud, he has this obnoxious laugh like there’s no problem in the world, he looks like he can get anything he likes, he’s way too confident as if he won’t make a mistake and that _irradiant feeling_ that Jihoon tries so hard to avoid.  
But now, he’s in a room with Seungcheol, alone, and Jihoon feels like the most judgmental piece of shit that has ever been created. The Seungcheol with him felt different from the one who he thought he is. If he can turn back to the time when he first met the latter, he’ll definitely undo what the previous Jihoon thinks and succumb to the teachings of Jeonghan about socializing.  
“Do you think I’m…annoying?” Seungcheol asked out of the blue surprising Jihoon.  
“Kind…of?” Jihoon replied uncertainly, “I mean—“  
Seungcheol shook his head with a smile, “No, no, it’s ok. I always have a hard time talking to people like you. I easily got along with Jeonghan and the others so I figured, why not do the same to you too? But I took the wrong way. I should’ve been careful.” He said.  
Jihoon smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry. I’m just really, really careful with the people I talk to. I have a low span of tolerance and my attention is limited to things that make sense unless we’re close.”  
“So I was talking nonsense, you think?”  
Jihoon’s mental alarm went off. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. _I said something stupid again._ He doesn’t know what to say or do, he’s lost once again. His brain is running in havoc, ready to shut down but Seungcheol suddenly laughed, causing everything to stop. It’s not the loud, obnoxious laugh he usually hears, but just a laugh… _just a laugh? Goddamit Jihoon. What does that even mean?_  
“I’m kidding! I get it, don’t worry.” Seungcheol said and refilled his own glass with Jacks, “You’re really different.”  
“Good different or bad different?”  
Seungcheol thought for a moment, “A little bit of both.” He answered.  
Jihoon felt dejected. It must’ve shown on his face because Seungcheol started chuckling. He looked at the latter with a raised eyebrow.  
“You’re really…can I say it?”  
“What is it?”  
“Cute.”  
Jihoon sighed tiredly, “Please don’t line up with Raina noona.”  
Seungcheol laughed, “Don’t worry, that’s the last. I swear.”  
   
   
Jihoon forgot that he has a friend called Mingyu who is waiting for a progress. So when Wednesday came, when Jihoon started on Seungcheol’s make-up, and they’re laughing and talking, Mingyu’s first reaction is:  
“What the hell did I just miss?” Mingyu asked, causing his friends and Jeonghan to look at their way.  
Jihoon looked tiredly at his friend, “Don’t make such a big fuss.”  
“Wait. What’s up?” Jeonghan interrupted, “Mingyu is in it but me, _your best friend_ , knows nothing about this?”  
_This is getting out of hand._ “Guys, please, let’s talk about this later.”  
Mingyu and Jeonghan surrendered and returned to their own activities. Jihoon lets out a sigh and focused back on Seungcheol’s eye make-up. He remembered to bring home the unfinished bottle of Jack Daniels but he forgot to message Mingyu or to tell Jeonghan what happened. He doesn’t want to make it a big deal but seeing his two closest friends offended by his actions made him feel guilty.  
“What are they on?” Seungcheol asked.  
Jihoon thought of telling Seungcheol but decided against it to save a little of his dignity, “It’s nothing.” He replied, “You’re done.”  
Seungcheol nodded and called Wonwoo to seat next. After Wonwoo’s make-up, the boys left the salon, finally giving Jihoon a chance to explain himself. But before that, he called Mingyu too, just to make the ordeal shorter. Jihoon told the two what happened at the party and how he and Seungcheol made up or in a better term, got to know each other with him taking the initiative.  
“ _See? I told you I’m the best wingman._ ” Mingyu said proudly through the phone.  
“More like Raina noona winged Jihoon.” Jeonghan said with an eye roll.  
“So yeah, I’m sorry for not telling about it immediately.” Jihoon said.  
“You thought I wouldn’t notice about it, huh? But you’re forgiven.” Jeonghan said, “But really, tell me if you have a problem.”  
“I swear I’ll tell everything to you first.”  
“ _How about me?_ ”  
“You’re second.” Jeonghan replied.  
“ _Why not just tell things to us at the same time?_ ” Mingyu asked, offended.  
“No, I’m first. That’s final.”  
“ _Hey! Why are you so unfair?_ ”  
“But I’m his best friend!”  
Jihoon sighed, “Why are we having this conversation again?”  
   
   
Jeonghan and Mingyu are proud of Jihoon now that they know he made the first step out of his comfort zone. Jihoon is thankful that they’re supporting him, that he has friends like them. He also has been going to dinners with his friends, catching the other guys in surprise. This time, after Mingyu’s team performance in a summer concert somewhere in Busan, they went out to search a bar to drink.  
“It’s really nice to have you here with us, hyung.” Vernon said with a grin, “It’s really rare.”  
“Well, Seungcheol is annoyingly persistent.” Jihoon said with a sigh, “I regret being friends with him.”  
“We all do.” Wonwoo agreed.  
Seungcheol pouted, “And here I am feeling happy when we became friends.” He said as he looks at Jihoon sadly, “I guess I’m the only one feeling like that.”  
Jihoon gurgled incoherent words, feeling embarrassed. Of what, exactly? He doesn’t know. He chose to roll his eyes at Seungcheol and start a conversation with Vernon.  
After a long drive, they did not find a bar that fits their taste. In the end, they went to a convenience store and bought a basket full of beer and some chips. They drove back to the resort and found a secluded gazebo near the pool.  
It felt different from all the other nights they go for a drink. Sometimes they’ll be in a bar, samgyeopsal restaurant, or a makgeolli restaurant. Maybe it’s because there’s no loud music and there are no other people making noises, the quietness made it feel more intimate. The people from the concert are all gone, except for some few who are still out for a late night swim. Some of them are waving at Mingyu, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Vernon when they pass by. Jihoon discovered that he likes this kind of set up.  
After they got through half of the beer they bought, Mingyu started singing ballads that he can never sing in public, because _‘it’ll instantly defame him.’_ Wonwoo said as he pushes Mingyu’s swinging arms away from his face. Not long enough did Jeonghan, Vernon and Wonwoo followed Mingyu. They started singing and dancing by the pool. Jihoon can only be thankful that the people are finally gone.  
“Wonwoo looks so unattractive.” Jihoon said with a shake of his head as he watches the four guys dance to GG’s Lion Heart with a mix of Gee. He fished his phone out of his pocket and takes a video of the four of them.  
“I’m surprised that you’re not drunk yet.” Seungcheol said.  
“The same goes to you. I wasn’t drinking much. I have to babysit Jeonghan.”  
“Same here. How are we going to drag them back up to the rooms?”  
“Sober them up in the pool?” Jihoon suggested, “It works sometimes.”  
“We’ll do that.” Seungcheol agreed.  
It hasn’t hit Jihoon before, but now that he’s seeing Seungcheol fully, he can’t help but to notice that Seungcheol looks attractive in a plain white shirt and khaki shorts. He looks much more attractive when they performed on stage earlier though; a muscle tee and ripped, skinny jeans, showing off killer biceps that made the girls scream their hearts away. Jihoon never watched their performances, it’s his first time tonight and after hearing the latter rap live, his voice just seems to echo in his ear up until now. His charisma on stage hit Jihoon like a sledgehammer in the head. He snatched a glance at Seungcheol and saw him watching the guys pushing each other, about to fall in the pool.  
“What do you think?” Seungcheol asked, turning to look at him with a mischievous smile.  
“Push them in?”  
Before Seungcheol can reply, a loud splash is heard. They turned only to see the four disappear into the pool. The two of them starts to laugh when Mingyu emerged, panicking as if drowning even though the pool is only five feet deep. Jeonghan is the first one to come back to his senses after a while and also the first one to get out of the pool. They helped the others out and decided to call it a night.  
Once they’re back in their own respective rooms, Jeonghan only stripped off his clothes and collapsed on the bed, fast asleep. Jihoon sighed and covers his friend up before taking a bath, a habit he can’t remove when going to sleep. His phone ringed suddenly, signaling for a new text message. He saw Seungcheol’s name and a video attachment on his lock screen. He unlocked his phone and watched the ten seconds video. He started guffawing in his bed as he repeats it. It’s Mingyu bawling because of Hachiko ( _“Hachiko! Hachiko!” /sniffle/ “Hachiko stop waiting! Go home, please!” /sniffle/).  
Seungcheol: I can’t sleep because of Mingyu  
Jihoon: Bless u and the vid. I’ll treasure it forever  <3  
Seungcheol: I’m happy to be of service  
Seungcheol: btw, help me pls?  
Jihoon: How?  
Seungcheol: Can I sleep over?  
Jihoon: But there’s no more space here  
Seungcheol: I’ll take the couch  
Jihoon: Alright, I’ll open the door._  
Jihoon stood up and opened the door. He saw Seungcheol leaning against the door in front of theirs with a pillow and blanket in hand. He beckoned Seungcheol to enter.  
“You sure you can sleep on the couch?” Jihoon asked.  
“I can manage.” Seungcheol said reassuringly as he puts down his stuff.  
 Jihoon nodded and returned to his bed, ready to fall asleep, but the effect of the beer is gone. Now, he’s lying in his bed fully awake. He tossed and turned, trying to find the right position but it’s futile. With a sigh, he picked up his phone and started scrolling through Tumblr.  
“Can’t sleep?” Seungcheol asked, startling Jihoon.  
“Oh, you’re still awake?” Jihoon asked, seating up.  
Seungcheol sat up too, “Yep. Sometimes alcohol has the opposite effect on me.”  
“Well, why not eat Jeonghan’s chocolates while we wait for the sun.” Jihoon offered.  
“I like that.” Seungcheol replied with a grin.  
Jihoon got out of bed to get the box of Ferrero that Jeonghan has been hiding from the others. He knows it’s a form of suicide but he’ll replace it once they got back. He sat next to Seungcheol and opened the box; the latter happily got one and popped the chocolate in his mouth.  
“Oh this will never get old.” Seungcheol said as he chews.  
“I’m afraid I’ll bore you throughout so please forgive me.” Jihoon said.  
Seungcheol looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “What are you talking about? You’re not boring.” He said, “Anyway, how’s the performance earlier?”  
“You guys were awesome.”  
Seungcheol shook his head and wagged his finger, “Wrong answer.”  
“What?” Jihoon asked, confused.  
“You’re talking to _me_. We’re the only one here. Try again.”  
Jihoon frowned, confused, “You were awesome?”  
This time, Seungcheol clapped with a grin, “Correct! Now, when you converse with someone, you’ll have to talk only about that person, if he’s with someone, you’ll have to add them in.”  
“Alright, sir, I’ll keep that in mind.” Jihoon replied, half-amused, with a smile.  
The sun came without them noticing. They talked and laughed about different things: their favorite bands, their most embarrassing moments (they will laugh extra hard if it is about Mingyu), and many more. It’s the longest conversation that Jihoon ever had in his life, he never knew that he’ll enjoy talking that long. He starts regretting the days that he is not friends with Seungcheol.  
When seven AM came, they decided that it’s time to wake up the others. Jeonghan woke up first, he gave the two a surprised look when he saw them seating together in the couch, and at himself when he pulls off his duvet and sees his exposed private area. Then they woke the other three in the next room. They took a bath and went down for breakfast and when ten AM came, they checked out. Jihoon and Seungcheol are fast asleep as soon as they seated at the back of the van.  
“What did they do last night?” Wonwoo asked Jeonghan as he drives.  
“Did they…?” Mingyu gasped.  
“No, you perverted piece of crap.” Jeonghan defended immediately, “I would’ve known if they did.”  
“They could’ve done it in the bathroom!”  
“You’re disgusting.” Vernon said, making a face.  
“Jihoon is not that kind of person.” Jeonghan said, “He’s too guarded up, besides, he didn’t drink much last night.”  
Mingyu slumped in his seat with a pout, “I know. It’s just a possibility, you know.”  
   
   
Jihoon woke up to a pleasant Saturday morning, the day of the Parachute gathering. He made himself some French toast and brewed coffee for breakfast. As he eats through his toast, he remembered his and Seungcheol’s conversation back at the resort. It was a thing that surprised Jihoon, just thinking of Seungcheol’s personality and his line of work, it never really got to him that he has another side.  
“You like Parachute?” Jihoon asked incredulously.  
“What? You think I’m only into hip-hop? Geez Jihoon.” Seungcheol said in a disappointed tone jokingly.  
“I’m sorry, alright! You never really hit me as that kind of person.”  
Seungcheol chuckled, “Nah, I understand.”  
“I’m a fan of them, actually.” Jihoon said, “There’s going to be a fan gathering. There’ll be bands and they’ll play all Parachute next week. I’m planning to go. You interested?” Seungcheol only stared at him, “What?”  
“You just invited me. You’re really stepping out of your comfort zone.”  
Jihoon busied himself peeling off the wrapper from the chocolate, “Well, I’m starting to get comfortable around you.”  
When he looked up, he saw a wide grin on Seungcheol’s face, “Yeah, I’m interested.”  
When night came, they met up at a coffee shop near the event’s location. Seungcheol liked the cozy bistro where the gathering is being held. After that, Seungcheol’s free time are spent on visiting different bistros they can find in Seoul, listening to different bands, and tasting different food they offer. Jihoon never knew that he’ll enjoy going out frequently. He discovered a new love for night drives and bistros and indie bands, things he never thought of before.  
   
   
Jeonghan and Jihoon are called to do Seungcheol and Vernon’s make-up for a magazine photo shoot. The set is bustling when they arrived. The boys greeted them, already dressed and hair done. Even without make-up, Jihoon still can’t help but to marvel at how good looking Seungcheol is. Messy hair and short sleeved button-up polo tucked in a pair of baggy ripped jeans and brown oxford shoes. He wonders how Seungcheol can pull off look.  
“So, how do I look?” Seungcheol asked with a smile and did a three-sixty.  
“You look like a beggar.” Jeonghan said, “Seriously, why are they making you wear this?” he said the last part quietly so the designers near him won’t hear.  
“That’s high fashion for you.” Jihoon replied, “Not everyone can pull it off.”  
Seungcheol looked at him hopefully, “Do you think I pulled it off?”  
Jihoon eyed Seungcheol and clucked his tongue, “Almost there.” He answered causing Vernon to laugh.  
Before Seungcheol can answer, Jeonghan starts to drag him to the dressing table to get started on their make-up. One of the staff said that they’re going to start after fifteen minutes. The theme of their make-up is summer bare. With only a light dab of foundation and a little touch of color on the eyebrow and eyelids, they finished the two model’s make-up quickly. Their spare time is spent on rummaging through the snack table. Vernon is called first and Jeonghan followed so he can touch up his make-up every interval.  
“I found a the 1975 gathering at a bistro out of Seoul.” Seungcheol said, his eyes trained on Vernon, “Interested?”  
Jihoon hummed, he too watching Vernon on the monitor, “Outside of Seoul? That’s different. Yeah, sure, why not? When is it though?”  
“Later.”  
Jihoon turned to look at Seungcheol with surprise, “Later?”  
“Yep.” Seungcheol replied with a grin, “You already agreed. No backing out now.”  
 “What can I do? It’s not like I can.” he said as he looks tiredly at the latter.  
After a few more frames, Vernon is done with his solo shoot and Seungcheol is immediately called. Jihoon stands next to Jeonghan, who is ready at the side for retouches, and they watched Seungcheol together. Vernon is called back to the dressing room to change for the next shoot.  
Once again, Jihoon is captured by Seungcheol, and he’s starting to hate it. He hopes that he’s getting the concept ‘summer bare’ right because a different kind of bare is starting to form in his mind. Goddamn, he’s so pretty.  
“I know that look.” Jeonghan whispered.  
“What?”  
“You dig him, don’t you?” Jeonghan replied, startling Jihoon. _I can’t hide it for long, can I?_  
“I don’t want to.”  
“That’s ok, you know. Besides, I think he digs you too.”  
Jihoon’s ears turned to a shade of red fast, “You just want something to happen.”  
A knowing smile appeared on Jeonghan’s face, “Maybe.”  
The photographer called for a pause and Jeonghan hurried next to Seungcheol to retouch his face. Jihoon sighed and walked away, back to the snack table where Vernon is busy snacking on Pringles. He grabbed the tube away from the latter’s hand and started to eat. Vernon looked at him disbelievingly. Seungcheol finished after a few more shots and disappeared to the dressing room to change his clothes. The set is redone as they wait for the model to finish. Jeonghan and Jihoon retouched their make-up and the two is called back to do the last shoot.  
Jihoon watches the monitor as he counts down to the last frame. It’s not the first time Seungcheol asked him out to watch band gigs, but it’s getting more frequent and he’s starting to think differently at the latter’s actions. He doesn’t like the attention he’s getting, he doesn’t like how Seungcheol remembers all of things he says and he doesn’t like how Seungcheol listens to all of his senseless stories and he doesn’t like how they are always together. No one has ever been like that to him.  
“We’re done!” exclaimed the director with a grin and shakes hands with Seungcheol and Vernon.  
The two thanked everyone in the set before changing back into their own clothes. Jeonghan and Jihoon packed up their make-up kit and waited for the two.  
“Let’s go.” Seungcheol said to Jihoon as soon as he appeared next to them.  
Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “Where are you going?”  
 “Somewhere.” Seungcheol replied and started to drag Jihoon out of the set.  
“If I ever find out that you’ve done something bad I’m going to castrate you awake!” Jeonghan threatened.  
“I’ll keep him safe don’t worry!” Seungcheol replied and the two disappeared out of the door.  
Jihoon got into Seungcheol’s car and the latter started playing the full discography of the 1975 before driving out of the parking lot. They listened to the music in silence as Seungcheol drives to God-knows-where.  
“I lied.” Seungcheol said after a few miles.  
Jihoon looked at him curiously, “What?”  
“There’s no the 1975 gathering in a bistro. It’s only in my car and I honestly don’t know where to go.” Seungcheol said with an apologetic smile, “I just want to get away.”  
“What the hell.” Jihoon said incredulously.  
“Let’s eat dinner. I know a great restaurant just a few miles out of Seoul.”  
“You’re seriously…whatever, as long as you’ll pay.”  
Seungcheol laughed, “I will.”  
The sun is about to set when they reached the restaurant Seungcheol is talking about. A waiter leads them to a table next to the window and they ordered their meal. Jihoon quietly sipped on his wine as he takes in his surroundings. It’s that kind of restaurant that people usually see in romantic movies. He loves the place, and yet the implication it gives, not really. He doesn’t want to over think, there are many times that he disappointed himself because of over thinking. But Seungcheol keeps pouring gas on his blazing thoughts. _What if Jeonghan is right?_  
Jihoon’s crush on Seungcheol is getting bigger and bigger as days go by, he can’t deny it anymore. It’s the first time that someone has made him feel like his heart is about to burst of excitement. It’s the first time that he’s anticipating to talk to someone. It’s the first time he wants to fall in love. _Maybe it’s not wrong to think that way—_  
“A female singer signed up with our company a few days ago. Have you heard?” Seungcheol asked and he chuckled when Jihoon shook his head, “I figured. Her name is Yoon Anri; she’s a lot like you! I’m really glad I met you early because we got along immediately, unlike the others, they’re struggling to not be awkward with her.” He said proudly.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, she likes the same bands you like, she’s quite the artist too; I saw her doodles on her notebook where she writes her lyrics. She’s very pretty, too. Our company is really lucky in having her.” Seungcheol said and has to pause when their order came, when the waiter is gone, he continued, “She’s going to debut soon, the company decided that we’ll have a collaboration.” He said excitedly with a grin.  
“You’re quite busy, huh?”  
“Yeah, that’s why I want to go out. I’ve been in the studio with Anri all day this week.” Seungcheol said and started to eat, “You’ll support us, right?”  
Jihoon smiled, “Of course.”  
They finished their meal and decided to go home. Seungcheol continued playing the 1975’s full album and they sang along off-tune until their throats ran dry. Jihoon reached his home first.  
“Thanks for the dinner. Good bye.” He said with a smile and entered the building. Not a second later, he received a text message.  
_Seungcheol: I forgot to say good night. Good night!  
Jihoon: Good night!  
Seungcheol: That’s it?  
Jihoon: Take care? Sweet dreams?  
Seungcheol: Never mind. Good night again!_  
Jihoon chuckled and shook his head.  
   
   
A few weeks later, the day of Anri’s first debut stage came. Seungcheol and Anri’s new song made a stir when it was released. The MV accumulated quite a lot of views too. Now that her debut stage is coming, many people are anticipating for her and Seungcheol’s appearance. There are a lot of positive comments on the video, saying that they have chemistry, that they look good together. When Anri came in the salon in the morning to have her hair and make-up done, Jihoon can’t deny that she really is a beauty. Long black hair, pretty curves, and doe eyes, there’s no doubt that she’ll capture the men’s heart in an instant, and that worries him, a lot.  
“Good morning, Jihoon-ssi.” Anri greeted with a smile and seated in front of the dresser.  
“Good morning, Anri-ssi. Are you sure you need to get your make-up done? I don’t think you need it.” Jihoon said conversationally.  
Anri smiled bashfully, “I’m insecure without it.”  
Jihoon hummed, “Don’t worry, I’ll take that away.”  
Seungcheol followed in the salon a few moments later. Jeonghan worked on his make-up and when he’s done, their manager called them in back to the car to get to the show early. Jeonghan and Jihoon went along as their make-up artists. When they got to MBC’s broadcasting building, there are fans waiting for Seungcheol and Anri’s arrival. They hurried in so the two can have their rehearsal stage and also to meet their fans. There, Jihoon got to witness what the comments mean.  
Jihoon promised himself to stop overthinking but it is a habit he can never shake off. 

For the first time in weeks, Jihoon opened his Facebook, not to check on his messages or notifications, but to see the news on his news feed. Jeonghan took it upon himself to like showbiz pages for Jihoon so he can see something else aside from poems, quotations from books, and Tumblr related posts.  
A news site published an article about Anri’s beauty and her equally beautiful voice after a few live stages, another news site published how she and S.coups rocked the song, another one published how netizens like to see the two end up together because the way S.coups looks at Anri during their live stages are really something, but the article that captured Jihoon’s attention has a heading that says ‘ _[TRENDING] S.coups and Anri caught going in a bistro in Seoul’_. Alarmed, Jihoon clicked on the link.  
Stolen shots of the two entering a bistro are seen on top of the article. Jihoon got a sinking feeling when he saw that it’s the same bistro that they first went to. He knew that something like this will happen. Anri is beautiful, who can ever resist that? Seungcheol is captured, too.  
Jihoon locked his phone and dropped it on the couch causing it to bounce away from him. A part of him said, _I told you_ , another part of him defended, _I can’t help it_. It hurts a lot knowing that he disappointed himself once again, by hoping for something that he knows that will be nothing. The way Seungcheol treats him differently from the others made him feel special, now that he treated Anri the same, the special label is now void. He’s just another friend, now. Of course he is, it has been like that from the start, just another friend who is a little different from others. Maybe Seungcheol treated him that way because he likes something different, unlike Jeonghan and the others who are into the same things. _A fucking special snowflake_. Jihoon chuckled bitterly to himself.  
All the good things are bound to an end.  
   
   
   
Going to work became difficult because of the prospect of seeing Seungcheol and Anri together. The excitement of seeing Seungcheol is replaced with dread. Jihoon doesn’t want to talk to him or Anri, or anyone at all. His mouth feels like it has been filled with stones, too heavy to move. But Jihoon sucked it up and he goes to work with a smile. He greets everyone like he usually does, though he became quiet again as he works on Seungcheol’s make-up. He hums time to time to pretend he’s listening to whatever the latter is saying, until the only words he’s saying are goodbye and take care.  
Jeonghan did not fail to notice this for it had happened before. As soon as Seungcheol and Anri are gone, he pulled Jihoon into the back room.  
“What’s up?”  
“I actually like him.” Jihoon replied sadly, his eyes downcast.  
“I know.” Jeonghan replied, “You read the article?”  
“Yeah, I do think they look good together.”  
Jeonghan smacked him on the arm causing Jihoon to yelp in pain, “Pull it together! They’re not even dating.”  
“ _Yet_.” Jihoon added and another smack came, “Hey!”  
“Seungcheol never treated anyone of us the same as he did to you, Jihoon. Hold on to that.”  
“But he’s treating Anri the same! They went to the same bistro we went to!”  
Jeonghan looked startled at what he said, “What? They did?”  
“Yes. So please stop?”  
“Wait, so if he did the same to you then they’re probably just friends too!” Jeonghan said hopefully with a smile.  
It made sense. A little hope flared in Jihoon’s heart but he extinguished it as soon as it appeared, “But she’s everything. I’m plain.”  
Jeonghan looked at him tiredly, “Will you stop putting yourself down?”  
“I don’t want to like Seungcheol anymore. It’s such a pain liking someone so much.” Jihoon mumbled as he plays with the button of his polo, “But it will be long before I can forget about it.”  
   
   
_(I don’t want to fall)_  
   
Seungcheol and Anri are invited to perform in different stages and Jihoon can only watch them in the television of his home as they smile and hold hands as they lean against each other’s shoulder. His heart has decided to take refuge in the darkest depths of his stomach as he wallows himself in heartbreak and self-pity. Every time he remembers the two talk in the salon, eye to eye, next to each other, his world starts to crumble.  
Jihoon started to talk to Seungcheol normally again. It’s a start of moving on, as a Tumblr post said when he researched about getting over someone. He already knows how to but he’s just finding a support to really do it. Many links have said so too. But it doubles the pain instead of reducing it. He thought that the posts are stupid and they don’t work, but it’s too early to give up. He wants to see him less as much as possible but it can’t be.  
“I hate thinking.” Jihoon groaned and sipped on his ice cold coffee.  
He stared on his ceiling and ignored the TV and everything else. It’s such a pain liking someone so much.  
Resign? _No._  
Break for a week? _Nope. Too obvious._  
Ignore him? _Again? No._  
_Then what the hell should I do?  
Let it heal by itself._  
“Well, of course. _Of fucking course._ ”  
   
_(But I already crashed)_  
   


Mingyu, Vernon and Wonwoo, Seungcheol’s closest friends, came to visit the salon, surprising Jeonghan and Jihoon. The salon is about to close when they came. They helped cleaning up before they go to Mingyu’s condominium for a drink.  
“Where’s Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked when they arrived, looking around, “I thought he’s going to be here.”  
“Oh, that. No, of course not. We’re here to talk about _him_.” Mingyu replied.  
“What about him?”  
Mingyu hummed as he takes out bottles of beer from his fridge, “His birthday is in two days.”  
“Oh, it is, isn’t it?” Jeonghan said.  
The doorbell ringed and everyone froze for a moment, thinking that it’s Seungcheol visiting unannounced. But when Wonwoo opened the door, the only man they saw is wearing a yellow jacket and red cap with two boxes of spicy chicken in hand. They sighed in relief.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Vernon asked as soon as he returned to his seat.  
“Firstly, we have to talk to the halmeoni who cleans Seungcheol’s apartment every morning so we can get in without him knowing.” Mingyu said.  
“You haven’t thought this out, huh?” Wonwoo asked in amusement.  
Mingyu patted his chest with both of his hands, “I’m born to make awesome parties.”  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Right. I’m volunteering for the food, but I think it’ll be better if two will do it to cut the cost.”  
Vernon raised a hand, “I’ll do it.”  
“I will do the decorations.” Mingyu said.  
“I’ll talk to the halmeoni.” Wonwoo said, “And the cake. I have a friend with a bakeshop.”  
“How about me?” Jihoon asked.  
Mingyu thought for a moment and clapped his hands when he finally got an idea, “You are going to distract Seungcheol. Keep him out of the house as long as you can.”  
“How?”  
“Ask him out on a date?” Mingyu suggested.  
“Isn’t Anri perfect for that task?” Wonwoo said.  
Jihoon sunk in his seat and took a long slip on his beer. Jeonghan gave him a look but he only shook his head.  
“Right you are. But do you have her number?”  
Wonwoo sighed, “Nope.”  
“So Jihoon it is.” Mingyu said, “It doesn’t have to be a date though. You can think of something else. Bring him to a DIY bear shop or something.”  
They finished planning Seungcheol’s surprise party not long after. All of the beers Mingyu bought are gone when they decided to call it a night.  
“I should’ve switched roles with you.” Jeonghan said as he looks at Jihoon apologetically when the two other guys are gone.  
Jihoon shook his head, “Don’t worry about me. I can manage. Besides, I don’t have enough money to spend on food.”  
Jeonghan pouted, “Yeah, I forgot. Good luck.”  
That night, when Jihoon arrived in his own home, he decided to call Seungcheol.  
“ _Jihoon-ah?_ ” Seungcheol asked.  
“Did I disturb you?”  
“ _No, no. I’m only going to bed._ ” Seungcheol replied quickly, “ _What’s up?_ ”  
“Do you have plans on Saturday?”  
Seungcheol hummed in thought, “ _Oh, it’s my birthday! I haven’t planned anything yet so I think I’m free._ ”  
Jihoon dropped on his bed and lays down. He hasn’t thought of an excuse to take Seungcheol out except for Mingyu’s suggestion which seems to be an effective choice and yet the fact that he likes Anri might make him say no. He suddenly remembered the 3D museum that opened a few weeks back nearby.  
“ _Jihoon?_ ” Seungcheol called when Jihoon took too long to reply.  
“Oh, sorry about that. Do you know about the 3D museum that just opened a few weeks back?”  
“ _Yeah, I pass by it sometimes._ ”  
“I asked Jeonghan to go with me before but he’s always busy so…I thought of you. Would you like to come? I’ll buy the tickets; it’s your birthday anyway.” Jihoon said and bit on his bottom lip, _please say yes, please say yes.  
“Sure. I’ll pick you up. What time though?”_  
“How about eleven AM?”  
“ _That’s alright. Saturday, eleven._ ”  
“Thank you. See you then. Bye!”  
“ _Bye!_ ”  
Jihoon dropped his phone beside him and lets out a long sigh. _That went smoothly._  
   
   
Saturday came fast and Jihoon found himself rummaging through his cabinet to find something good to wear. He found his favorite band shirt and a brown jacket to go with it, he even wore the skinny jeans Jeonghan gave him on his last birthday ( _“it fits your ass nicely, my friend.”_ ). He looked at himself on the mirror and thought, _what the hell am I doing?_ He never meant to dress up because first of all, it’s not a date, but still, a party will follow so he needs to dress nicely. _Right. Making excuses to yourself like a pro._  
A text from Seungcheol came when eleven AM came saying that he’s already outside. Surely enough, Seungcheol’s Platinum Ford Wild Trak is waiting at the entrance. Jihoon stuffed his wallet and phone in his pocket, pulled on his white cap and hurried down.  
Seungcheol is leaning against his car when Jihoon saw him. It’s the first time Jihoon saw Seungcheol wearing turtle neck shirt and he has to marvel at how it looks so good on him paired with a black biker jacket. What have I got myself into? He didn’t notice that he stopped breathing for a moment. Uh-oh. He exhaled.  
“Hey.” Jihoon greeted, “Thanks for coming with me.”  
“You’re welcome.” Seungcheol grinned, “Let’s go?”  
Jihoon nodded and they got into his car. However, when they arrived, the 3D museum is closed. Jihoon stared at the closed sign in disbelief.  
“Why is it closed, of all the _days_?” he sighed.  
“What do we do now?” Seungcheol asked.  
Jihoon thought of the others, they’re still probably prepping Seungcheol’s place for the party. He has to think of something else but nothing is coming to his mind. _Help me._  
“I can’t think of anything else.” He sighed, sinking into his seat, “But I don’t want to go home yet.” he lied.  
“How about you treat me to a coffee shop instead? My friend just opened one recently.” Seungcheol suggested.  
“Coffee shop? Cool. Let’s go there.”  
Seungcheol nodded with a grin and started driving. An hour later, Jihoon saw the familiar couple infested streets of Mapo District. They parked in front of a coffee shop with the name My Little London. They entered the London themed shop and the aroma of coffee greeted them. A bright smiling man suddenly came towards them.  
“Seungcheol! I thought you’ll never visit!”  
“Hey, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol greeted with a grin, bro hugging the said man, “Your shop looks great.”  
“Thanks!” Soonyoung said.  
“Soonyoung, this is Lee Jihoon.” Seungcheol said, pulling Jihoon from behind him, “Jihoon, this is Kwon Soonyoung, the owner of My Little London.”  
“Hi, Jihoon!” Soonyoung grinned, “Are you his boyfriend?” Seungcheol threw him a punch, “ _Ow_. I guess not. By the way, we’re not only focusing on coffee anymore. We have flavored makgeolli now!”  
 Jihoon brightened up at the sound of alcohol.  
“Flavored makgeolli? What flavors do you offer?” Seungcheol asked in wonder.  
“Well, we have mango, chocolate, cookies and cream, strawberry—“  
“Strawberry?” Jihoon asked unknowingly.  
“Yep! And avocado too! Would you guys like to order?”  
“I’ll have one order of the strawberry makgeolli.” Jihoon said and he looked at Seungcheol, “You?”  
“I’ll have the mango makgeolli.”  
Soonyoung grinned at the both of them, “Alrighty then! Go find your seat. I’ll take them to you!” he said and left.  
“He’s so bright.” Jihoon commented when they took a seat.  
“He has always been.” Seungcheol agreed, “Isn’t it a little early for makgeolli?”  
Jihoon shrugged, “I haven’t tried it before. And Seungcheol, it’s _strawberry_. I don’t think I can say no to that.”  
Seungcheol laughed, “I forgot you’re obsessed with strawberry.”  
“I’m not obsessed—“  
Soonyoung finally came with two tall glasses in a tray. He laid it on the table and two platters of sliced mousse cake followed.  
“We didn’t order these though.” Seungcheol said dumbly.  
“It’s on the house. It’s your first visit. By the way, happy birthday!”  
Seungcheol smiled gratefully, “Thanks, Soonyoung.” He said and turned to Jihoon, “What do you think should I do later? I don’t have plans on celebrating.”  
“Then don’t. Take a rest or something. You’ve been busy the whole month.” Jihoon replied.  
The latter hummed in consideration. He stared at Jihoon for a long time and a grin appeared on his face, “Date me.”  
Jihoon squawked, almost choking on his chocolate mousse, “What?”  
“It’s my birthday. Accompany me.” Seungcheol answered, the grin on his face only getting big.  
“How about Anri…?”  
“Oh that? It’s just the news trying to fire something up. It worked.” The latter said and shrugged, “So?”  
_It’s just the news. It’s just the news sites all this time. holy…._ Jihoon sunk in his seat and took a long sip of his strawberry makgeolli. _I’m so stupid._ But still, it doesn’t make sense. They went out together one night or maybe other nights too.  
Jihoon straightened up in his seat, “Then, what about the bistro you guys went into?”  
“Her boyfriend’s band is playing at the same bistro we went into.” Seungcheol replied, “We were in the studio together, recording, then her boyfriend called and she invited me.”  
“She has a boyfriend?”  
“Yep. CEO doesn’t want to get it out because of the success of our promotions.”  
Jihoon took his makgeolli again and finished it, surprising the other guy. The alcohol is not as strong as the original makgeolli, making it fine to drink even if the sun is up. _So Anri has a boyfriend._ Jihoon’s heart bursts in relief. It doesn’t guarantee that he and Seungcheol has a chance but the comfort of the fact that Seungcheol is still single makes his heart flutter in happiness.  
“So?” Seungcheol asked when the tall glass of makgeolli is back on the table.  
“Alright.”  
The latter grinned at him, “Let’s go then.” He said and stood up, “Hey Soonyoung, thanks again! Can I leave my car outside for a moment?”  
“Go ahead!”  
The two left the shop and started to walk down the street. It’s that kind of day where the sky is threatening to fall and yet, the streets are still full with couples and families visiting the shops and restaurants. There are still street vendors where they bought a large pink and blue cotton candy, Seungcheol took out his phone to take a selfie with Jihoon but the latter started walking away, only to get pulled back.  
“You’re embarrassing.” Jihoon mumbled as Seungcheol tries to get a good angle.  
“This is to commemorate our date.” The other guy replied and snapped a picture with a reluctant, blushing Jihoon.  
As they walk around, they found an ID photo booth and took pictures of the two of them together which was filled with laughter as they cram their faces in the small frame. Then they decided to play at the arcade where Seungcheol aced the hoops but failed miserably at Time Crisis which Jihoon excelled at. They exchanged the tickets they earned for a bag of potato chips and continued walking around. The sun is about to set when they returned to My Little London to fetch Seungcheol’s car.  
A mix of indie music started playing as they drive down the road of Mapo District and out to the expressway to visit a cake shop out of Seoul. The sun is gone when they arrived. Seungcheol picked the macha ice cream cake and they drove back to Seoul back to Seungcheol’s place to celebrate his birthday.  
Jihoon almost forgot that Mingyu and the others are in Seungcheol’s apartment. He immediately sent a message to Mingyu asking if the place is ready. Thankfully, Mingyu replied with a yes and they’re only waiting for Seungcheol to arrive. Seungcheol parked his car and took the elevator up to the thirtieth floor, not knowing that there are people waiting for him.  
“Uhm, Seungcheol?” Jihoon started before the said man can open the door to his apartment. Seungcheol turned to look at him and he gave a smile, “I don’t think I can say this later so yeah, I really enjoyed today.”  
Seungcheol looked at him, confused, “What do you mean?”  
Jihoon shook his head dismissively, “Let’s go in?”  
The other guy nodded but there’s still a confused look on his face as he unlocks his door. When he opened it; all of the lights went on and then people suddenly appeared and exclaimed loudly in unison, _“Happy birthday, Seungcheol!”_  
Seungcheol froze in his place. It took a moment before everything registered to him. Wonwoo and Vernon pulled him in and people starts greeting him one by one, patting his back and ruffling his hair, leaving Jihoon behind at the entrance. He entered and placed the box of cake inside the fridge.  
“What happened?” a voice asked and when Jihoon turned around, he saw Jeonghan standing behind him.  
Jihoon recounted the events earlier then he looked at his friend and gave a smile, “then he asked me out on a date.”  
“What?” Jeonghan asked, his eyes wide in surprise.  
“Turns out, Anri has a boyfriend.”  
“What the hell?”  
Jihoon chuckled, “Yeah. By the way, where’s the food?”  
“Follow me.” Jeonghan said and led the way to the long table where McDonald’s menu is spread on the table. Everything is arranged neatly from fries to McFlurry, enough to feed over sixty people. Of course, the ice box filled with assortment of alcohols is beside the table. The three-tiered cake Wonwoo brought is sitting on a separate table, with Seungcheol’s face, which is decorated with a moustache, a halo and a devil’s fork, and a message that says _‘Happy Birthday Loser'_ in neon green, a color that Seungcheol hates. Jihoon has to pat Wonwoo for his taste.  
“I thought that this is a man’s birthday not a kid’s.” he remarked amusedly and picked a cup of McFlurry.  
“He’s a little bit of man and a more of a kid.” Jeonghan replied and picked himself up a burger.  
As Jihoon looks around he saw the familiar tuff of brown hair that is Soonyoung and exchanged smiles, then he saw Raina with her boyfriend, and many other familiar people that Seungcheol is close with.  
“Hey, hey, everyone! Gather ‘round here!” Mingyu called with Seungcheol next to him and the cake, “Let’s sing together in one, two, three— _happy birthday Seungcheol, happy birthday Seungcheol!_ ” Everyone is singing at Mingyu’s lead and when the song is over, he said, “Make a wish.”  
Seungcheol smiled and closed his eyes for a few seconds and blew the candles, “Seriously? Loser? Very classy.” He said when the light on the candles are out, “Anyway, thank you, everyone, for bothering to celebrate my birthday. I never expected for anything like this to happen.”  
Jihoon found himself sitting on the sofa with a bottle of beer and fries in hand. The party is going smoothly all thanks to Mingyu and the other guys. He can see Seungcheol from a far talking and laughing with his other friends. When their eyes met, Seungcheol smiled and excused himself to approach Jihoon.  
“Hey, birthday boy.” Jihoon greeted with a smile.  
“Where’s the cake?”  
“Which one?”  
“The ice cream cake.”  
“In your fridge.”  
“Wait a sec.” Seungcheol said and sprinted away. When he came back, he has the box of cake in his hand, “Let’s go.”  
Jihoon is suddenly pulled out of his seat and into a room which he assumed is Seungcheol’s. The latter locked the door and they settled on the floor. He pulled out a lighter and lights the single candle standing on the macha cake. Seungcheol started singing himself a happy birthday making Jihoon laugh, but he too, followed and sung, clapping to the rhythm of the song.  
“Make a wish.” Jihoon said when the song ended.  
Seungcheol closed his eyes, “I wish that Jihoon and I won’t be friends anymore.” he mumbled and blew the light of the candle.  
“You’re not supposed to say that out loud. Your wish won’t come true.” Jihoon said, “But fine. Let’s not be friends anymore.”  
“What are we then?”  
“More than that.” Jihoon replied.  
Seungcheol only stared at him, a smile slowly growing into a grin. Jihoon blushed and covered his face, “What?”  
“Come here.” Seungcheol said and closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in the middle.  
In his twenty-one years of existence, finally, he got his first kiss. Jihoon doesn’t know what to do so he lets Seungcheol lead until he finally got the rhythm of it and kissed back. After a few moments, Seungcheol pulled away.  
“You know what, my first wish came true.”  
“And that is?”  
“To kiss you.”  
“Is that all?”  
“I’ve been wishing whole the time when I met you that I want to have you. And it came true too. Finally.” Seungcheol replied and towered over Jihoon for another kiss.  
“Wait, wait! How about the cake?” Jihoon asked, his hands on Seungcheol’s chest.  
“There’s still tomorrow.” Seungcheol replied and caught Jihoon’s lips once again.  
Jihoon found out that kissing Seungcheol is the second best thing in the world, while alcohol is still number one. His arms found their way to the back of Seungcheol’s neck, his fingers tangled through his messy hair, pulling him close. Suddenly, Seungcheol pulled away and carried Jihoon up to his bed.  
“Thanks, my neck was starting to feel numb.” Jihoon said.  
Seungcheol chuckled, “You’re welcome.” He said and dives in for another kiss.  
   
   
When Jihoon woke up the next morning, Seungcheol is already gone. He stood up and picked his shirt from the floor but it smells of beer and other things unpleasant. He looked around and saw a sweater hanging on a chair. Jihoon pulled it on and went out. The aroma of brewing coffee told him where Seungcheol is.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t cook.” Seungcheol said when he saw Jihoon enter the kitchen, “We’ll just call delivery.”  
“That’s not needed. I know how to make some pancakes. Do you have flour?” Jihoon asked.  
Seungcheol nodded and fetched the flour in the refrigerator. Jihoon gathered the other ingredients he needs and started mixing them in a bowl. Seungcheol seated himself on the counter next to him and watches him mix the batter. Suddenly, Seungcheol’s phone started to ring.  
“Seriously, _Dumb Dumb?_ ” Jihoon asked in amusement.  
“Don’t judge me. It’s catchy.” Seungcheol replied and answered the video call, “Yo, Mingyu.”  
“ _Hey, what’s up? Why did you leave early last night? We got worri—_ “  
“Hey Seungcheol, do you like coffee with milk?” Jihoon asked and when he saw Mingyu’s face on Seungcheol’s phone, he waved, “Good morning.”  
A hand immediately clamped over Mingyu’s mouth, “ _Oh god. Is that Seungcheol’s sweater?_ ”  
 “I’m hanging up.” Seungcheol said.  
“ _I understand. Ok, right, bye!_ ” Mingyu said awkwardly.  
Seungcheol hanged up and sighed, “Coffee with milk please.”  
Jihoon nodded and poured milk in the freshly brewed coffee and served it on the table. He returned to the pancake he’s cooking and flipped it over, suddenly, a kiss landed on his cheek.  
“I forgot to say good morning.” Seungcheol mumbled in his ear.  
“You idiot.” Jihoon chuckled, “Good morning.”  
   
   
 /Group chat: Bang, bang, into the room/  
_Mingyu changed the group name to Bang, bang, into the room  
Mingyu: Guys! You wont believe what I saw!  
Wonwoo: It’s too early for your shit Mingyu  
Mingyu: It’s already twelve in the afternoon you drunkard  
Mingyu: It’s not shit excuse u  
Vernon: What is it?  
Mingyu: seungcheolandjihoon.png  
Jeonghan: holy shit. Finally.  
Jihoon: Mingyu you fuck  
Jihoon: wait until I get my hands on your eyebrows again  
Jeonghan: Satan has arrived  
Jeonghan: I wont do your make up gyu. I need to see this  
Mingyu: WTF! Help a friend out!  
Vernon: We’ll seat this out man  
Wonwoo: Good luck Mingyu  
Mingyu: fuck you Vernon  
Mingyu: Not you too Wonwoo. Man I thought you love me  
Wonwoo: you’re disgusting  
Seungcheol: LOL  
Mingyu: don’t you lol there stop your boyfriend goddamit  
Jihoon: Oh wait I have something better  
Jihoon: 20200615.mp4  
Jeonghan: OH MY GOD THIS IS GOLD  
Vernon: HACHIKOOOO HAHAHA  
Mingyu: JIHOON U BITCH  
Wonwoo: SHIT I SPILLED MY COFFEE  
Mingyu: YOU’RE GOING TO PAY!!!  
Seungcheol: LOL_


End file.
